Clinton Barton (Terra-616)
Arciere d'Oro , Father Time, Costrittore, Dreadknight, Capitan America, Seagate Superhuman Cellblock Prisoner 334556, Longbow, Mr. Costello, Dr. Rogers, Bruno, Louis, "Br‘er Hawkeye", Robin Hood, "Uomo Porpora", the Hawkeye Kid, Ronin, Hawkeye the Marksman, Arciere, Amico Arciere | Identity = Pubblica | Affiliation = (parte della delegazione Kree durante Opreazione Tempesta Galattica); precedentemente partner di Red Wolf, , , , partner di Hawkeye (Kate Bishop), , , , , , , (lavaggio del cervello), , , , , , , , , , Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders, Circo Tiboldt; precedentemente partner di Mockingbird, Two-Gun Kid, Vedova Nera, Trick Shot, Spadaccino, "fratello d'armi", , Justice League of America | Relatives = Brett Barton (antenato); Mack Barton (antenato); Harold Barton (padre, deceduto); Edith Barton (madre, deceduta); Barney Barton (fratello); Bobbi Morse (ex-moglie); Figlio no nato (deceduto); Carnage (ex simbionte); | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = Condominio di Clint Barton, Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York City, New York; West Coast Avengers HQ, Venice, Los Angeles, California; precedentemente The Mount, Nevada; Helicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D.; Avengers Island; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Lighthouse, Orbita terrestre; Avengers Mansion, Central Park, Manhattan, New York, New York; base a Brooklyn di Capitan America, New York City, New York; "Avengers Apartment", Manhattan, [York City]], New York; Stephen Strange's Mansion, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mount Charteris, Colorado, Fattoria Barton, Waverly, Iowa | Gender = Maschile | Height = 1.2 m | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Blu | Hair = Biondi | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Statunitense | MaritalStatus = Divorziato | Occupation = Avventuriero, vigilante; precedentemente agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., rivoluzionario, capo della sicurezza, insegnante di tiro con l'arco, artista da circo, manovale, macellaio | Education = Abbandono delle scuole superiori; vari studi auto-diretti | Origin = Umano; Allenato da Spadaccino e Trick Shot, viene ispirato a combattere il crimine dopo aver visto Iron Man in azione. | PlaceOfBirth = Waverly, Iowa | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense #57 | FirstIt = Incedibile Devil 41 | HistoryText = Giovinezza Clinton "Clint" Barton era il figlio di Harold Barton e Edith Barton.Crebbe lavorando nella macelleria di suo padre a Waverly, Iowa con suo fratello maggiore, Barney. Il loro padre era violento, specialmente quando beveva, e picchiava continuamente i suoi ragazzi; Barney insegnò a Clint come combattere e lo aiutò a migliorare la sua mira. Il bere di Harold alla fine gli costò la vita insieme a sua moglie quando entrambi morirono in un incidente d'auto. Clint e Barney furono mandati in numerose case affidatarie; mentre scappavano da una di loro, incontrarono e si unirono al circo errante dove lavorarono come manovali. Come membro del circo, Clint venne addestrato dall'originale Spadaccino e da Trick Shot. In seguito Clint trovò lo Spadaccino che rubava i soldi al circo. Prima che potesse consegnare il suo mentore alle autorità, Clint fu picchiato e lasciato morente, permettendo allo Spadaccino di fuggire dalla città. Anche la relazione di Clint con suo fratello Barney e Trick Shot si deteriorarono presto. Occhio di Falco Clint adattò le sue abilità di tiro con l'arco per diventare un'attrazione del circo, un maestro arciere chiamato "Occhio di Falco", altrimenti noto come "Il più grande tiratore del mondo". Trascorse un po' di tempo come membro del Tiboldt's Circus. Assistendo Iron Man in azione, Barton tentò di emularlo indossando un costume colorato e impiegando le sue abilità di tiro con l'arco per combattere il crimine. Tuttavia, durante la sua prima apparizione pubblica, Occhio di Falco fu scambiato per un ladro dalla polizia. La Vedova nera lo arruolò come suo partner e si scontrarono con Iron Man in diverse occasioni. with the Black Widow]] Vendicatori Sebbene Occhio di Falco si fosse innamorato della Vedova Nera, non voleva essere un criminale. Quando si avvicinò ai Vendicatori e disse loro del suo desiderio di riformarsi, e Iron Man sponsorizzò la sua appartenenza alla squadra. Barton formò, insieme a Capitan America, Scarlet Witch e suo fratello, Quicksilver, in un'incarnazione dei Vendicatori nota come "Quartetto Kooky di Cap". Inizialmente considerato meno formidabile del precedente team, la nuova squadra si dimostrò presto abile contro avversari del calibro di Kang il Conquistatore e Dottor Destino. Occhio di Falco rimase un membro attivo dei Vendicatori per anni, le sue abilità di tiro con l'arco e le frecce inventive aumentarono i poteri sovrumani dei suoi associati. La sua personalità spensierata e ribelle lo facevano a volte litigare con Capitan America, credendo di poter diventare un leader migliore. Alla fine, tuttavia, Occhio di Falco arrivò a rispettare Cap più di ogni altro Vendicatore, e divenne uno dei suoi più fedeli sostenitori. Golia e Mockingbird Per un breve periodo, Barton abbandonò la sua identità di Occhio di Falco e mentre prendeva il siero di crescita di Hank Pym, e operava con il nome di Golia. Dopo aver ripreso il ruolo di Occhio di Falco, divenne per breve tempo l'Arciere Dorato ''. ]] In questo periodo, Occhio di Falco iniziò a cercare di stabilire un'identità indipendente al di fuori del gruppo dei Vendicatori. Il primo motivo delle dimissioni di Clint era quello di voler dimostrare di non aver bisogno di una squadra per essere efficace, solo per unirsi quasi immediatamente ai Difensori per diverse avventure (inclusa la rivalità contro i Vendicatori. ) Finì anche nel 1870 dove fece amicizia con l'eroe occidentale Two-Gun Kid e, con l'aiuto dei Vendicatori, sconfisse Kang. Portò l'eroe occidentale al presente e lasciò i Vendicatori per unirsi a lui. Nel corso di un'altra licenza, Barton divenne capo della sicurezza del Cross Technological Enterprises. Qui incontrò Jorge Latham, un ingegnere che progettò lo Sky-Cycle come mezzo di trasporto personale di Barton quando era incapace di camminare per via di una gamba rotta. Poco dopo, Clint si incontrò e fuggì con Bobbi Morse, nota anche come la combattente del crimine Mockingbird, quando i due furono rapiti da Crossfire, un cattivo che voleva usare gli ultrasuoni ipnotici per costringere i supereroi a uccidersi a vicenda. Hawkeye e Mockingbird sconfissero Crossfire, ma Barton subì danni permanenti all'udito a causa degli ultrasuoni e per lungo tempo fu costretto a indossare un apparecchio acustico. Alla fine, Franklin Richards lo curò quando Clint ritornò da una realtà alternativa. Vendicatori della Costa Ovest e dei Grandi Laghi Al suo ritorno ai Vendicatori con la sua nuova sposa, Barton fu nominato a presiedere una nuova seconda squadra di Vendicatori basata dall'allora presidente della Costa Ovest, la Visione. La squadra scelta da Occhio di Falco era composta da Mockingbird, la sua ispirazione originale Iron Man, Wonder Man e Tigra. Barton assunse anche il suo vecchio amico della Cross Technologies, Jorge Latham, come meccanico interno per costruire una nuova flotta di Sky-Cycle. Hank Pym aiutò il team a titolo civile come scienziato. Una delle avventure della squadra occidentale li disperse nel tempo. Mentre Occhio di Falco e la maggior parte degli altri eroi erano bloccati nell'antico Egitto, Mockingbird si trovava nel Vecchio West, tenuta prigioniera e resa amnesica da Phantom Rider (Lincoln Slade). Dopo la sua fuga, Barbara fece cadere da una montagna il suo avversario, facendolo morire. La coppia si separò dopo che Clint venne a conoscenza di tutto ciò attraverso lo spirito vendicativo del Cavaliere. Morse, insieme a Tigra e Moon Knight, lasciò la squadra e formò brevemente un gruppo. Dopo che il gruppo fallì, Mockingbird si dimostrò lungimirante su un complotto multinazionale per rapire e smantellare la Visione per la sua quasi "benevola" acquisizione del mondo. Quando Bobbi si rese conto che la trama non era solo uno "scenario peggiore" e in realtà veniva messa in atto, tornò per avvertire i Whackos. L'intrusione del governo nei Vendicatori continuò quando furono costretti ad accettare un nuovo leader, U.S.Agent, per mantenere il nulla osta di sicurezza. Clint lasciò la squadra dopo essere stato buttato da parte in questo modo, e, insieme a Mockingbird finirono in Wisconsin addestrando la squadra non ufficiale di franchising, i Vendicatori dei Grandi Laghi. In seguito Occhio di Falco tornò alla filiale della Costa Ovest dopo essersi riorganizzato sotto la giurisdizione delle Nazioni Unite, sebbene Bobbi rimase con il team dei Grandi Laghi. Il team della Costa Ovest operò sia in modo indipendente che in collaborazione con la squadra della costa orientale. Una missione in cui furono coinvolti fu Operazione Tempesta Galattica. Barton fu inizialmente retrocesso a rimanere sulla Terra come parte del team di "retroguardia" a causa di una "mancanza di energia grezza". Con l'aiuto tempestivo di Hank Pym, riprese la sua vecchia identità di Golia e prese il posto di U.S.Agent nella squadra di Captain America diretta verso l'Impero Kree. Dopo che Iron Man, contro gli ordini, guidò un gruppo di Vendicatori a uccidere il Kree Suprema Intelligenza, Barton fu importante per aiutare Capitan America a ritrovare la fiducia nella sua leadership. Mantenendo brevemente l'identità di Golia, Clint e Bobbi riuscirono a riconciliarsi. (In seguito verrà rivelato, tuttavia, che la "Mockingbird" con cui stava ricostruendo una relazione era in realtà un agente dormiente Skrull). In una delle ultime missioni della Costa Ovest, il team iniziò un viaggio ultraterreno per salvare il "Mockingbird" catturato dalle mani di Satannish (Terra-616) Satannish il Supremo e Mefisto. Durante la loro fuga, Mefisto uccise "Mockingbird". Poco dopo, Visione iniziò il voto che sciolse la squadra della Costa Ovest. Occhio di Falco prese congedo dalla squadra in lutto per Mockingbird e non venne coinvolto nella decisione. Carriera solitaria e Thunderbolts Dopo l'apparente morte di Mockingbird, Occhio di Falco divenne un eroe solitario per un certo periodo di tempo, durante il quale fu incaricato di addestrare un gruppo di ribelli noti come Ombre insieme a Sundance e Striker. Tentò di impedire loro di uccidere, ma durante un'incursione Striker uccise una donna e ferì il suo fidanzato, un amico di James Rhodes. Mentre War Machine investigava, fu sorpreso di vedere Occhio di Falco tra i ribelli. Arrivò anche un gruppo sostenuto dal governo guidato dall'agente americano, aggiungendo ulteriore confusione tra i "Fratelli di Armi". I tre riuscirono a fermare il conflitto e si confrontarono con il misterioso Advisor. Dopo anni di combattimenti a fianco dei Vendicatori, Occhio di Falco si offrì di guidare i Thunderbolts. in sintonia con la loro condizione di criminali che cercavano di riscattarsi per le loro azioni passate, decise di aiutarli a diventare una squadra di supereroi. Occhio di Falco inizialmente si presentò come il criminale Dreadknight per incontrare la squadra prima di presentarsi formalmente ed annunciare le sue intenzioni. Inoltre venne coinvolto in una storia d'amore con Moonstone. Come leader, Occhio di Falco guidò i Thunderbolts sia a fianco che a volte contro i suoi ex compagni di squadra Vendicatori. Morte e Rinascita Alla fine, riunitosi ai Vendicatori, Clint iniziò una relazione traumatica con Wasp, causando tensione con il suo amante, Hank Pym. Quando Scarlet ebbe il suo crollo che provocò la rottura dei Vendicatori, Barton morì su una nave Kree in esplosione creata dal suo folle stato. Scarlet Witch non agì di nuovo fino a qualche tempo dopo, quando cambiò il tempo e lo spazio a livello universale: cambiò la storia della Terra, dove i mutanti erano i sovrani mentre gli esseri umani erano una minoranza. Barton era molto vivo in questo mondo, ed era affiliato a una resistenza umana clandestina che si opponeva alla supremazia mutante generale. Come tutti gli altri abitanti del pianeta, però, Clint non conservò memoria della sua vita precedente. Tutto ciò cambiò dopo che l'X-Man Emma Frost ripristinò i suoi ricordi, sperando di reclutare gli eroi risvegliati contro un'opposizione diretta verso Magneto e Scarlet Witch. Mentre questa rete ribelle incorporava sempre più compagni di squadra originali dei Vendicatori, Barton era all'epoca riluttante, preoccupato dall'idea inquietante della sua recente scomparsa tra i suoi ricordi restituiti. Alla fine, affrontando e non riuscendo a uccidere Wanda Maximoff con una delle sue frecce, portò alla luce la loro storia condivisa come compagni di squadra, nonché i suoi precedenti sentimenti romantici per lei, chiedendo rabbiosamente di sapere perché aveva messo fine alla sua vita. Questo incontro non durò a lungo, in quando l'accresciuto stato emotivo di Clint rinnovò l'instabilità mentale di Wanda, facendola nuovamente cancellare dall'esistenza. Wanda quindi riportò la realtà al suo stato originale rimuovendo il genoma mutante da milioni di persone sulla Terra, rifacendoli tornare umani privi di potere. Clint si svegliò tra le rovine della Villa dei Vendicatori confuso dagli eventi. Lasciando lì il suo guardaroba e l'equipaggiamento di "Occhio di Falco", decise di localizzare Scarlet, con l'aiuto del Dottor Strange. Strange era l'unica persona al mondo a sapere del suo risveglio in quel momento. Clint la trovò a vivere da zingara in un piccolo villaggio europeo di montagna. Trascorrendo la notte con lei, Barton apprese che non aveva memoria della sua vita precedente ed era evidentemente depotenziata. Ripartì all'alba del mattino seguente, ascoltando l'avvertimento del dottor Strange di non tentare di rianimare i suoi ricordi per non peggiorare le sue condizioni mentali. Ronin Dopo l'apparente assassinio di Capita America, Iron Man si avvicinò a Clint per prendere il suo scudo. Barton si dimostrò uno dei pochi in grado di maneggiarlo efficacemente e considerò di prendene le vesti. Lui e Iron Man incontrarono i Giovani Vendicatori Patriot e Hawkeye. Lo convinsero che indossare il costume di Steve Rogers e brandire il suo scudo sarebbe stato sbagliato, e permise ai giovani eroi non registrati di liberarsi. Più tardi, quando Clint venne a sapere che Stark aveva dato lo scudo a "Bucky" Barnes (aiutante della Seconda Guerra Mondiale ed ora Soldato d'Inverno), fece visita a questo nuovo Capitano per esprimere sua disapprovazione. , il Samurai senza padrone]] Barton prese la nuova identità del Ronin, unendosi ai Nuovi Vendicatori. Durante World War Hulk, fu sconfitto da due Warbound di Hulk mentre cercava di difendere Rick Jones. Durante l'invasione Skrull, Barton si diresse verso la Terra Selvaggia con i Nuovi Vendicatori per indagare su una nave Skrull schiantata. Lì, insieme ai Potenti Vendicatori si imbatterono in molti eroi degli anni passati tra cui un "Occhio di Falco" e una "Mockingbird". Questo "Occhio di Falco" venne scoperto essere uno Skrull, ma dopo che Clint interrogò "Mockingbird" del suo aborto, credette davvero che si trattasse della sua defunta moglie. I compagni di squadra Luke Cage e Wolverine erano più sospettosi. Ciò venne giustificato in seguito, quando Clint fu smentito da Mr. Fantastico, la cui tecnologia costrinse gli Skrull a ritornare alle loro vere forme. Clint non esitò a sparare all'impostore Skrull Mockingbird, morta con una delle armi da fuoco della Vedova Nera. Infuriato da tale inganno, Barton si dedicò maggiormente all'opposizione agli invasori Skrull senza ripensamenti sull'ucciderli. Durante la battaglia finale contro gli Skrull a fianco di dozzine di supereroi, usò il suo vecchio arco e la sua faretra di frecce truccate (lasciate dalla ferita Kate Bishop) per uccidere diversi Super-Skrull e ferire gravemente la Regina Veranke, che aveva orchestrato l'intera invasione mentre occupava le vesti di Spider-Woman. Dopo i combattimenti, fu scoperto che il popolo sostituito dagli Skrull era vivo e vegeto, inclusa Bobbi. Dark Reign Riunitosi con sua moglie, furono i primi ad essere invitati da Barnes nella sua casa sicura a Brooklyn, offrendola come nuova base operativa per i fuggitivi Nuovi Vendicatori. La prima missione del team fu un salvataggio per la piccola figlia del compagno di squadra Luke Cage, rapita durante l'ultimo conflitto Skrull. Clint si infuriò dell'ascesa al potere di Norman Osborn, in particolare del presunto team di Vendicatori composto segretamente da super criminali smascherati pubblicamente. Volendo dissuadere Osborn e il suo gruppo dall'offendere ulteriormente il nome e l'eredità dei Vendicatori, Clint e i suoi Nuovi Vendicatori tentarono di attirarli in battaglia nell'ex quartier generale del Club Infernale. Invece, si opposero al gruppo criminale di Parker Robbins (Terra-616) Hood, inviati al posto dei nuovi "Vendicatori Oscuri". Deducendo la politica corrotta di Osborn, Clint andò ai media esponendo la sua identità, denunciando i Vendicatori Oscuri e rivelando i legami di Osborn con Hood. Le sue ultime parole furono un messaggio che incoraggiava il pubblico americano a resistere al regime di Osborn. Ciò non andò bene ai compagni di squadra di Clint poiché nessuno di loro si sentiva a suo agio nel dare inizio a una guerra pubblica senza il loro consenso, preoccupandosi della loro sicurezza generale. Nonostante questo feedback negativo, Clint rimase in buoni rapporti con i suoi amici. A parte le missioni dei Nuovi Vendicatori, le relazioni di Clint con i suoi compagni di squadra continuarono a svilupparsi. A poco a poco divenne amico di Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Iron Fist e Wolverine. Era anche particolarmente felice di lavorare con il "classico" compagno di squadra e amica dei Vendicatori, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers). Ebbe anche fiducia in James Barnes, accettandolo gradualmente come il nuovo Capitan America, nonché suo stimato amico e alleato. Clint apprese anche che Bobbi non lo considerava più suo marito, avendo avuto l'intenzione di divorziare da lui poco prima del suo rapimento anni prima, anche se in qualche modo avevano ripristinato con successo la loro relazione. In questo periodo, inoltre, rimase diffidente e cauto nei confronti di Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), a causa della sua interpretazione da parte della regina Skrull Veranke. Successivamente venne votato all'unanimità come leader dei Nuovi Vendicatori, nominando Ms. Marvel come suo vice capo. Coordinò la squadra aiutando il Dottor Strange a localizzare il prossimo Stregone Supremo a New Orleans, opponendosi a Dormammu, ad Hood e a Madame Masque. Altre avventure videro i Nuovi Vendicatori combattere un furioso Ymir insieme ai Vendicatori di Osborn, aiutando i Potenti Vendicatori guidati da Hank Pym e gli eroi nazionalisti cinesi People's Defense Force, contro il potente deposta monarca Inumano, l'Unspoken. Gli effetti delle ultime attività dei Nuovi Vendicatori, tuttavia, posero Luke Cage in condizioni critiche. Allo stesso tempo, Wolverine venne temporaneamente esiliato nell'isola X appena creata, Utopia, residente nella baia di San Francisco e dichiarata prigione mutante da Norman Osborn. Volendo porre fine al regno di Osborn prima che lo status della comunità dei supereroi peggiorasse, Clint si infiltrò nella Stark Tower con l'intenzione di assassinare Norman Osborn, ma alla fine fu imprigionato come uno strumento di contrattazione contro la sua stessa squadra. Osborn, usando Mentallo (Marvin Flumm), prese dalla sua mente la posizione della base segreta dei Nuovi Vendicatori. Fortunatamente, i suoi amici furono in grado di liberarsi, usando i tempi dell'attacco dei Vendicatori Oscuri al loro nascondiglio ormai vuoto per liberare Barton dalla prigionia. Una volta al sicuro nella loro base di sicurezza secondaria, Clint si scusò per il suo comportamento da canaglia. Steve Rogers poi si presentò, dicendo che loro, come Vendicatori, avrebbero corretto i torti di Osborn, sconfiggendo infine i cattivi nell'Assedio di Asgard. ]] Era degli Eroi Steve Rogers mise insieme una nuova squadra di Vendicatori. Clint si unì alla squadra e tornò alla sua identità di Occhio di Falco. Lui e Mockingbird furono anche membri dei Nuovi Vendicatori, sebbene Occhio di Falco in seguito lasciò la squadra quando ricevette una chiamata prioritaria dei Vendicatori della squadra principale, sostenendo che fosse lì solo per trascorrere del tempo con sua moglie. Occhio di Falco aiutò Mockingbird e la sua organizzazione antiterroristica, la World Counterterrorism Agency. Insieme contrastarono l'operazione illegale di armi di Crossfire e incontrarono il discendente di Lincoln Slade, Jaime Slade, che in seguito divenne il nuovo Phantom Rider. Crossfire e il nuovo Phantom Rider si unirono per combattere gli eroi. Durante questa faida, venne ferita a morte la madre di madre Mockingbird e morì Hamilton Slade, entrambi per mano di Crossfire. Occhio di Falco lasciò il W.C.A. dopo che divenne chiaro che la sua relazione con Mockingbird era diventata troppo tesa. Tuttavia, si riunì rapidamente dopo essere stato informato da Steve Rogers che un elenco di uccisioni di spie internazionali includeva Mockingbird. Blindspot Occhio di Falco e Mockingbird si unirono alla Vedova Nera per affrontare il misterioso nuovo Ronin e la Dark Ocean Society. Il nuovo Ronin fu in seguito rivelato essere Alexi Shostakov, l'ex Guardiano Rosso ed ex marito della Vedova. Durante la battaglia finale con il nuovo Ronin, Occhio di Falco ricevette un duro colpo alla testa, che si rivelò più serio di quanto si pensasse. Durante la lotta contro la Legione Mortale con i Vendicatori, la mira di Falco vacillò. Dopo la battaglia, Tony Stark, Blake e Steve Rogers esaminarono Occhio di Falco per scoprire come curarlo. La loro diagnosi fu che Occhio di Falco stava perdendo costantemente la vista e presto sarebbe diventato cieco. Iron Man gli fornì una tecnologia che avrebbe dovuto bloccare la cecità. Più tardi, Trick Shot arrivò alla Torre dei Vendicatori sull'orlo della morte, svelando ad Occhio di Falco che fu costretto ad addestrare un altro arciere, uno che era bravo come lui, prima di morire tra le sue braccia. Ad Occhio di Falco fu successivamente tesa un'imboscata da suo fratello Barney Barton (che era stato addestrato da Trick Shot) che si proclamò il nuovo Trickshot. Barney riuscì a sottomettere Occhio di Falco e portarlo al Barone Zemo. Zemo fece duellare i fratelli fino alla morte. Occhio di Falco, nonostante divenne cieco, riuscì a ottenere il miglior tiro in battaglia. Prima di teletrasportarsi, il Barone Zemo trasferì i fondi criminali di Trickshot al "vincitore", Occhio di Falco, quindi provocò l'eroe per aver ribaltato suo fratello. In custodia, Trickshot acconsentì a un trapianto di midollo osseo per salvare la vista di suo fratello: solo così avrebbe potuto combatterlo di nuovo. ]] Fear Itself e Vendicatori Segreti Durante l'attacco agli Asgardiani del Cul Borson (Terra-616) Serpente e dei suoi Distruttori sulla Terra, Occhio di Falco sviluppò sentimenti per la compagna Vendicatrice, Spider-Woman, dopo aver combattuto insieme Nul in Brasile. Da quel momento, mostrarono una grande chimica, con grande costernazione di Mockingbird. Alcuni dei loro "appuntamenti-missioni" videro la coppia nel mezzo di Spider-Island e una rinnovata campagna di Norman Osborn che radunò le forze combinate di HAMMER, Hydra, la Mano e l'AIM contro gli eroi. Capitan America lasciò la guida dei Vendicatori Segreti nelle mani di Clint. A sua volta, reclutò Giant-Man, Capitan Bretagna, un nuovo eroico Venom, e l'originale Torcia Umana per integrare il roster della squadra. Guidò poi i Vendicatori Segreti contro il Father, uno scienziato pazzo in cerca della conquista della Terra. Rinascimento Durante la controversa lotta contro gli X-Men sull'imminente arrivo terrestre della cataclismatica Forza Fenice, Occhio di Falco attivòn gli sforzi dei Vendicatori per recuperare Hope Summers, che ritenevano essere la chiave per evitare la crisi. La conservazione del pianeta necessitava la distruzione della Forza Fenice,invece i Vendicatori divisero accidentalmente l'entità, legandola a cinque X-Men in una resa dei conti sulla Luna.Quando gli X-Men iniziarono a dare la caccia ai Vendicatori, Clint fu gravemente bruciato in rogo sacrificale, salvando Scarlet Witch dalla Fenice di Emma Frost. Costretto ad essere abbandonato dai suoi compagni di squadra, Occhio di Falco fu portato in Utopia, guarito e messo sotto custodia con altri Vendicatori catturati. Si riunì alla squadra dopo che Tempesta e il Professor X contribuirono a liberare tutti i membri catturati. Alla fine dellacrisi, Clint trovò un nuovo scopo, iniziando a fare un bilancio più serio nella sua vita personale al di fuori dei suoi vari doveri legati al Vendicatore. In primo luogo comprò un condominio nel quartiere Bedford-Stuyvesant di Brooklyn dove aveva recentemente iniziato a vivere. Adottò anche adottato un cane ferito di nome Arrow, che in seguito ribattezzò Lucky. Iniziò anche a seguire da vicino Kate Bishop come suo partner/mentore. Civil War II Qualche tempo dopo le sue avventure con Kate, Clint fu avvicinato da Bruce Banner, l'eroe noto anche come Hulk. Mentre era stato guarito dalle sue condizioni e non si era trasformato in Hulk da quasi un anno, diede a Clint una punta di freccia speciale da usare per uccidere Banner se gli avesse dato indicazioni che si stesse trasformando di nuovo in Hulk. Mesi dopo, quando il Precog Inumano Ulysses Cain ebbe la visione che Banner si sarebbe trasformato in Hulk e avrebbe ucciso tutti, una squadra di eroi andò nel laboratorio segreto di Bruce e cercò di calmarlo. Bestia rivelò che Banner stava sperimentando segretamente su se stesso con cellule gamma morte, ma Bruce protestò contro l'accusa. Vedendo crescere il suo livello di rabbia e frustrazione, Clint, nascosto tra i cespugli vicini, scagliò la freccia e uccise Banner. Per aver ucciso Banner, Clint fu processato per omicidio e alla fine venne assolto. Afflitto dalla colpa, Clint decise di lasciare la città e guidare attraverso il paese in un viaggio di redenzione Durante l'indagine sull'acqua inquinata di una riserva indiana, Occhio di Falco incontrò Red Wolf che divenne il suo partner. Personalità Clint è un uomo che fa molte domande e odia l'autorità. Se serve, è propenso a violare le regole e combattere sporco. Clint rispetta Capitan America come suo mentore, sebbene discuta con lui per la maggior parte del tempo. | Powers = Come Occhio di Falco o Ronin, Clint non possiede abilità sovrumane. Anche se, a causa delle sue capacità, le informazioni di Nick Fury lo hanno classificato come livello di potenza 4. Per qualche motivo, è stato influenzato da Power Drainer. L'Agente Harrold dell'H.A.M.M.E.R. chiese che il DNA di Barton fosse analizzato per spiegarne il perché. | Abilities = '''Maestro Arciere:' Barton si è allenato a diventare un maestro arciere specializzato nell'uso di archi regolari, archi lunghi, archi composti e balestre con una precisione quasi perfetta. È in grado di scoccare più frecce su un singolo bersaglio in pochi secondi, colpire più bersagli in pochi colpi e centrare piccoli bersagli alle distanze più grandi. Barton è persino conosciuto per colpire una mela al centro. Fa pratica ualmeno due ore al giorno per affinare le sue abilità. Apice della vista umana: Barton possiede una vista straordinaria. I suoi occhi sono più acuti di quelli dei normali umani. La sua vista impeccabile gli permette di mirare perfettamente ai suoi obiettivi senza nemmeno guardare. Apice delle condizioni umane: Le condizioni corporee di Clint lo fanno un atleta di livello superiore dall'eccezionale forza, resistenza, velocità e resistenza. * Apice della forza umana: La forza fisica di Clint è al massimo dei livelli umani. Ha dimostrato la forza di utilizzare con facilità il suo arco da 110 chili. * Apice della resistenza umana: Clint mostra un alto livello di tolleranza al dolore e allo stress. È riuscito ad allenarsi per 42 ore sulle sue abilità di tiro con l'arco senza dormire. * Apice dei riflessi umani: Sebbene i riflessi di Barton non rasentino il livello sovrumano, sono funzionalmente superiori al 98% di tutti gli esseri umani normali. Clint è stato in grado di coordinare il suo corpo abbastanza da schivare più frecce del Trickshot, così come diversi colpi di pistola. Maestro cecchino: Barton è noto come l'arciere più abile e preciso al mondo. La sua precisione è in concorrenza con quelle di Bullseye, e riesce ad eseguire tiri precisi praticamente da qualsiasi angolazione, posizione fisica o stato di movimento. Barton è stato allenato in gioventù da Trick Shot con il lancio di lame, palline, bolas e boomerang. Ora ha una precisione quasi perfetta con qualsiasi arma da mira o da lancio. Può scagliare oggetti con estrema velocità e precisione, sia con mira diretta sia con complicati rimbalzi. Una volta ha lanciato cinque colpi contemporaneamente contro gli avversari. Acrobata esperto: Barton è di natura una persona atletica e agile. Per questo, combinando l'addestramento aereo e acrobatico, riesce a compiere numerose complesse manovre acrobatiche. Maestro di Arti Marziali: Clint è un eccellente combattente di arti marziali. È stato addestrato in varie forme di arti marziali da Capitan America, noto per essere uno dei più grandi combattenti corpo a corpo famosi al mondo. Nella sua prima missione con la banda di rinnegati di Luke Cage Nuovi Vendicatori, Ronin utilizzò spesso sue abilità nelle arti marziali. Durante la battaglia contro Elektra e la Mano, dimostrò una grande abilità nella sua abilità marziale generale, riuscendo a contrastare le orde quasi infinite di ninja. Questo gli vakse un complimento molto rispettoso da parte del suo compagno di squadra Iron Fist, uno dei migliori combattenti marziali del mondo. Inoltre, Clint una volta sconfisse Zaran, Machete e Batroc allo stesso tempo. Esperto tattico: 'Come mostrato nella sua guida dei Vendicatori della Costa Ovest e dei Thunderbolts, Barton è uno stratega altamente competente, tattico e comandante di campo. Combattente astuto: Occhio di falco viene mostrato numerose volte come un combattente intelligente e scaltro. Capitan America ha detto che Clint una volta sconfisse un Antico dell'Universo con fortuna e rapidità di pensiero. È stato persino in grado di battere in astuzia Bucky Barnes usando un anello della scossa sul braccio cibernetico di Bucky, sebbene non sia poi riuscito a sconfiggerlo. 'Competenza nelle armi:'Anche se non usa spesso armi da mischia, gli incredibili riflessi di Barton e il coordinamento mano-occhio gli consentono di padroneggiare facilmente la maggior parte di esse. Durante la sua giovinezza ricevette anche addestramento dall'originale Spadaccino, che era considerato uno dei più grandi esperti di combattimento con la spada che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto. Barton è abile con spade, coltelli, nunchaku, bastoni ed è una delle poche persone in grado di gestire correttamente lo scudo di Capitan America. 'Trilingue:'Oltre a parlare l'inglese, sua madrelingua, Clint parla anche in italiano e nella lingua dei segni americana. | Strength = Come Occhio di Falco o Ronin, Barton possiede la forza atletica di massimo livello di un uomo con un esercizio intenso e regolare. È classificato come un atleta di livello olimpico, e riesce a sollevare fino a 140 chili; tuttavia, le Particelle Pym gli ha garantito una forza maggiore, ed è stato visto spingere un'auto con una mano. Come Golia, la sua forza variava in base all'altezza che raggiungeva: a 10 piedi di altezza, Barton poteva sollevare 450 chili, a 25 piedi di altezza poteva sollevare 10 tonnellate e a 100 piedi di altezza, Barton poteva sollevare 50 tonnellate; oltre 25 piedi, doveva usare la sua forza per sostenere la sua enorme massa. | Weaknesses = Per un certo periodo, è stato sordo all'80% a causa di un infortunio subito durante la prigionia di Crossfire, ma il suo udito è stato ripristinato durante la sua rinascita nella Contro-Terra. È stato nuovamente assordato dal Clown, che gli conficcò con delle frecce entrambe le orecchie, causando danni interni. Rimase in gran parte sordo, e usò il linguaggio dei segni e la lettura delle labbra per capire chi lo circondava, mentre usava il linguaggio normale per comunicare con loro. In seguito iniziò ad usare gli apparecchi acustici creati da Tony Stark. È stato anche rivelato che da bambino, l'abuso di suo padre lo lasciò parzialmente sordo, ma non si sa se fosse temporaneo o se durò fino all'età adulta. | Equipment = * Non è noto se il suo costume attuale migliora ad un certo punto la sua resistenza o altre abilità. * Identicard dei Vendicatori | Transportation = Vantastic, Dodge Challenger del 1970 di Occhio di Falco | Weapons = Come Occhio di Falco, Barton possiede un arco fatto su misura, una faretra a rilascio rapido, un numero di frecce speciali e un coltello da combattimento. | Notes = * Il termine Ronin significa "Samurai senza padrone". * Il costume di Occhio di Falco post-Fear Itself, disegnato da Bryan Hitch, è un omaggio ai costumi della sua versione Ultimate e di quella Cinematica. * Era uno dei sette Vendicatori trascinati tra il tempo e lo spazio da Rick Jones per opporsi al grande piano di Immortus e Time-Keepers. * Occhio di Falco è stato uno dei personaggi presenti nella serie di francobolli "A Marvel Value Stamps" emessi negli anni '70. * È noto che Occhio di Falco stampa "Copyright and Trademark Hawkeye the Archer" sui lati delle sue frecce. * Secondo Superior Spider-Man, Clint è il secondo miglior arciere della Terra. | Trivia = * Il compleanno di Clint è il 18 giugno. * Occhio di Falco si è classificato al 44° posto tra "I 100 migliori eroi dei fumetti" di IGN nel 2011; mentre si è classificato al 9° posto tra "I 50 migliori Vendicatori". * È stato il primo eroe Marvel a unirsi alla Justice League of America della DC Comics. Si è unito nel crossover . * Il "non può avere" di Clint (cioè l'unica donna con cui sa di non avere nessuna possibilità di stare con lei) è Viper. Gli piacciono particolarmente i suoi capelli verdi e il modo in cui si veste in pelle verde. * Blade Runner è uno dei film preferiti di Clint. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} en:Clinton Barton (Earth-616) es:Clinton Barton (Tierra-616) fr:Clint Barton (Terre-616) pt-br:Clint Barton (Terra-616) ro:Clinton Barton (Pământ-616) ru:Клинтон Бартон (616) Categoria:Personaggi della Terra-616